1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system to remove gas from above a floor slab of the interior of a structure and a method to do the same and more particularly, an opening is provided between the top of the floor slab to below the floor slab and a partial vacuum is applied to the opening to draw gas from above the floor slab to below the floor slab.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A growing concern has evolved regarding accumulations of radioactive radon gas in homes and other inhabitable structures. Radon is created by the gradual decay of solid radioactive elements in the soil which then migrates toward the atmosphere and becomes trapped and accumulates in homes and buildings. It is also a concern to remove other noxious or deleterious gases at the same time from the interiors of structures. Such gases that can be unpleasant are sewer gas and musty odors caused by dampness.
Various systems are known which are used to pull undesirable gases such as radon from the ground substructure located below the floor slab of a building. However, none of these systems are pulling this undesirable gas from above the floor slab and removing it from the interior of the structure. This can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,674, to Brand issued Aug. 2, 1988; U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,626, to Townsend issued Aug. 21, 1990; U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,984, to Francous issued Dec. 12, 1989; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,124, to Garza issued Jul. 3, 1990.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,467, to Beck issued Aug. 17, 1976, holes are provided along the base of a foundation wall for water and gas from the soil to pass into a constructed enclosure inside the building. This enclosure keeps the gas coming in from the holes from directly entering the interior living space of the structure. The enclosure is vented to the atmosphere outside of the structure to remove such gas. No provision is made to remove gas from the interior living space through the floor slab.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,786, to Walkinshaw issued Jul. 14, 1989, provides an enclosure separating the interior living space from the floor slab of the structure. This enclosure is vented to the atmosphere. No provision is made for removal of gas from a floor slab in the interior living space of a structure to below the floor slab.